


needy

by neveryourboy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, needy buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveryourboy/pseuds/neveryourboy
Summary: Two. Weeks. Two whole weeks. Buck was reasonably sure that he was going mad – that had to be Eddie's secret plan. 'Deprive your boyfriend of sex for two weeks and then…' Well, Buck wasn't sure what would come after 'and then…' but he was sure it was damn devious.





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to needy by Ariana Grande while writing this, I'll admit it.

Two. Weeks.  
  
Two whole weeks.  
  
Buck was reasonably sure that he was going mad – that had to be Eddie's secret plan. 'Deprive your boyfriend of sex for two weeks and then…'  
  
Well, Buck wasn't sure what would come after 'and then…' but he was sure it was damn devious. Eddie was smarter than he looked: the whole innocent Bambi eyes and naïve smiles look was all an act. Underneath it all lurked an evil mastermind.  
  
At present, Buck wasn't doing much... just watching his evil mastermind of a boyfriend talking to Hen at the opposite side of the corridor. They giggled and laughed together, completely oblivious to their skulking observer.  
  
And, god, it wasn't fair. They were touching. Eddie's hand was on Hen's arm as he babbled through a joke, still half-laughing with every word. His  _hand_ was on her  _arm_  and all Buck could do was stare at it and imagine all the other places that it could be on.  
  
Two weeks.  
  
Two fucking weeks.  
  
It seemed too hot in the corridor as his attention just focused in and in on that hand. Such a simple touch, a friendly touch, and yet Buck thought he would give up his soul to have it transferred to his arm. When Eddie smiled, his tongue flicking over his dry lips, Buck snapped.  
  
He walked along the corridor and didn't even pause to talk once he reached the pair: he just took Eddie's arm in a firm grip and kept on walking. With a puzzled grumble, Eddie turned and walked with him. It didn't take long to find an empty room with a lock, but it still felt like an eternity – it still felt as long as  _two weeks_  had.  
  
"Buck?" Eddie asked once they were inside. His faux-innocent voice was still present, was still masking the super villain within. Buck didn't turn towards him, instead closing the door firmly and turning the lock. He flipped the blinds closed too, so that the private room they'd stepped into was covered in shade. Private rooms were intended for those, who were too tired or needed to be alone for a few minutes. They were probably lucky that no one was in here now. "What's going on? I was talking to-"  
  
Before the sentence had been finished, Buck finally reacted. His hands grabbed the front of Eddie's black shirt and tugged him forward with it, turning them both around so he could slam Eddie back against the door he'd just locked. He stepped closer, bodies brushing against each other, and he didn't think that anything had ever felt as good as this, as just this simple piece of contact.  
  
Eddie's breathing was rushed and erratic, while his eyes had grown to even wider proportions than usual. He looked  _scared_ : Buck would have wondered if he ought to apologise, but it had been too long. "Two weeks, Eddie."  
  
"What?" Eddie asked. He frowned adorably, with a perfectly confused expression on his face.  
  
Buck nuzzled his lips against Eddi's jaw line, inhaling the shampooed scent of his hair. "Two weeks since we last had sex. You're telling me you haven't noticed?"  
  
"I've been kinda busy," Eddie muttered, but his head tilted to the side so that his neck created a long unobstructed line of skin. Buck descended on it greedily, his hands still clenching the material of Eddie's shirt even as his mouth sucked for a few seconds on the offered skin.  
  
When he pulled back, he couldn't make his mouth back away more than one scarce inch. "So busy you decided to neglect your boyfriend?" he asked.  
  
He was vaguely aware that he sounded like a needy geek. In this situation he didn't care, seeing as they'd finally found time to spend together. It seemed like every night Eddie came in late and was just too tired. He'd crash out on the bed, asleep in seconds; sometimes, Buck barely got the chance to say two words to him.  
  
Right now, 'two words' weren't what he was interested in. "God, I want you," he hissed against the smooth curve of Eddie's neck.  
  
The words made Eddie sigh heavily and his hand finally connected with Buck's body; it clung onto the barely-there hair at the back of his neck, holding him as close as possible.  
  
"We're at work, Buckley," Eddie pointed out.  
  
As he manoeuvred them away from the door and towards the what-looked-like bed that was waiting for him, Buck didn't do anything but chuckle. "Should've thought of that before you held out for  _two weeks_."  
  
"Two weeks isn't that long," Eddie protested, but he graciously hopped up onto the edge of the bed once the back of his legs hit it. Buck stroked his hands gently down Eddie's back, then along the outside of his thighs: he'd missed this, as much as the sex. Maybe more. Just touching and being together and being the centre of Eddie's attention. "And Bobby'll come and get us, which won't be fun."  
  
"Believe me, Bambi, this'll be fun."  
  
Eddie frowned. "Bambi?"  
  
"It's fitting. And nice. Be happy with it," Buck said. He liked it better when Eddie had just scowled and not mentioned the nicknames. Now he got called on it whenever he tried something new.  
  
To silence any more objections, he pressed his lips to Eddie's. Light and gentle and god…  _God_ , he'd needed this. He was clinging to Eddie again and that should've been really embarrassing. With Eddie's arms slung around him and with him being allowed to stand between Eddie's spread legs, he decided he'd just cope with any embarrassment.  
  
"Eddie, I really can't wait much longer," he warned. "You hold out on me now, I'm gonna have to go out and get a hooker or something."  
  
The threat earned him a pissed off push to his shoulder, and Eddie definitely didn't look any more convinced by the idea.  
  
"Eddie," Buck said again, before he dropped his voice to a frustrated mutter. "Please."  
  
"Huh?" Eddie asked, and there was an evil genius smile flirting with his face now. "What'd you just say?"  
  
"I said please," he repeated. His hand moved up to cup Eddie's cheek, his thumb stroking over the soft skin there. Equally soft, his lips pressed against Eddie's: he knew just how to do this, just how to make Eddie melt for him. There was a vague shiver and then Eddie's lips parted for him – Buck invaded greedily, shifting closer to his partner.  
  
Eddie let out a needy little moan as Buck leisurely explored his mouth all over again: after two weeks – two damn long weeks, though – it felt like discovering Eddie all over again. If Eddie was ever 'busy' or 'tired' in the future, Buck was fairly sure that he was going to explode or die in some other ghastly way from frustration.  
  
They parted slowly, like magnets being drawn apart, and Buck rested his forehead against Eddie's. "I love your mouth," he stated, before nipping at the bottom lip. It was a redder colour than it usually was already: he didn't think that anyone that saw them leaving the room would be able to doubt what they'd been up to.  
  
Good – after waiting for  _two weeks_ , he wanted everyone to know that he'd finally got laid.  
  
"You really ought to put it to good use for me," Buck continued. His fingers fluttering over Eddie's side seemed to temporarily quieten any protests. "Please?" he asked again. He pressed in close, lips tickling over Eddie's ear lobe with every word. "I'll let you top tonight if you do."  
  
He closed his eyes, inhaling Eddie's scent again. He'd missed it, he'd missed it, he'd  _missed_  it, and he hated that. He hadn't missed a damn thing before Eddie came along and screwed up his life.  
  
"Really?" Eddie asked – and he was going to do it. Buck could hear it in his voice.  
  
"Really."  
  
"I'll hold you to that promise, y'know."  
  
"I know." And he didn't really mind. Bottoming was fine and more than enjoyable: he just didn't want anyone else at work to know he did it. He had a reputation to keep, right?  
  
"Alright then," Eddie said. Buck opened his eyes when he felt the warm and comforting presence slip away – hands at his shoulders pushed him back, just enough to give Eddie the space to slip off the bed and down to the floor.  
  
Buck closed his eyes for a few seconds to try and regain control of himself again: there was something uncontrollably erotic about Eddie on his knees, even if he was wearing just a simple shirt and jeans and even if he still looked tired and even if his hair was a mess.  
  
It was still Eddie. His Eddie. His evil mastermind Eddie with a destructively wicked mouth that was currently smirking.  
  
"You might want to hold onto something. I'm not gonna catch you if your knees give out."  
  
That was the only warning he got before his jeans were tugged roughly down around his knees. The cooler air of the room swiped at him, but he didn't have time to adjust to that either: within seconds, Eddie's hot breath was swamping his cock, slick saliva and a talented hand at the base.  
  
Buck's head snapped back, causing him to look directly up at the ceiling. The angle almost hurt, but after so long this just felt too good. "Fuck, Eddie. Keep doing that," he whispered.  
  
Eddie laughed, sending soft vibrations through him, enough to make Buck whimper and lean forward to cling to the bed for support. He could tell already that he was going to come in seconds, and that would be  _truly_  embarrassing.  
  
"God, god, god," he hissed under his breath, continuing on with a chant that never seemed to end as Eddie's head moved and his tongue swirled and his cheeks hollowed. Too much after too little and he just- he just-  
  
His nails were digging into the sheets of the bed but his ass was exposed to the rest of the room. He felt too bare, too naked, even if there was no one here to observe it: and there was absolutely nothing wrong with getting head from your boyfriend. Nothing about that wasn't masculine, even if he secretly loved it when the roles were reversed too.  
  
He secretly loved making Eddie buck and moan, secretly loved the taste and feel of that cock in his mouth, secretly loved it when Eddie's hands would clutch uselessly anything he could, trying to find something to cling onto and help him hold on.  
  
But this? This wasn't too bad either, especially with Eddie making needy little moans as he worked and with little pinpricks of pleasure sparking all over him and with his body starting to spasm and jerk and  _yes_.  
  
Buck looked down at Eddie, at that sweet mouth around his shaft. The pinpricks joined together to strike right through his body, causing his hands to clench in the sheets – it was all over with a gruff grunt and a jerk of his hips. He came into Eddie's mouth without taking the time to warn him first.  
  
Eddie didn't seem to mind; he didn't complain when he pulled off and swallowed, one hand covering his mouth. He then carefully pulled Buck's jeans back up for him, before he stood up. Quick movements rearranged his hair and clothes, but there was no hiding it: Eddie looked exactly like he'd just given his boyfriend a blowjob. It was a good look for him, Buck decided.  
  
"I owe Hen twenty dollars, asshole," Eddie said as he moved towards the blinds to readjust them.  
  
Buck turned around to lean back against the bed, still watching Eddie lazily. He felt pleasantly buzzed. "Hmmn?"  
  
"I made a bet with her that you could totally go a month without sex. And now she won. Thanks." Eddie rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door. "And I'm  _so_  holding you to that promise: I'm topping tonight." He smirked over his shoulder before he was gone.  
  
Buck stared wide-eyed as the door closed.  
  
Sexy evil masterminds seemed set to take over the world – and he actually wasn't sure if he was scared or not.


End file.
